


О пользе секретарей

by JanetDi



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Historical, Alternate Universe - Police, M/M, Pre-Slash
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-26
Updated: 2019-05-26
Packaged: 2021-03-17 17:26:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,095
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29104017
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JanetDi/pseuds/JanetDi
Summary: Адам Лаллана находит новую работу и много чего ещё. Джек Уилшер находит тему для статьи и, как всегда, подаёт надежды.Обычный английский детектив.





	О пользе секретарей

**5.07 a.m.**

Адам проснулся ещё до рассвета. В комнате было сыро, но тепло – кажется, печь уже затопили. От открытого окна вился тонкий запах ночных фиалок, и уже начинали хлопать двери в квартирах этажом выше – семейство Милнеров всегда собиралось на службу рано. Адам потянулся, но решительно выбрался из-под одеяла, потому что знал: если не поторопиться, то горячая вода в баке закончится.  
Домашние туфли, ещё довоенные, добротные, вышитые старыми испанскими орнаментами, стояли у кровати. На тумбочке свернутым комом темнела груда халата, и пояс извилистой змеей стелился по ковру. Обстановка комнат, не слишком уютная, досталась Адаму вместе с квартирой, но о лучшем ему не приходилось и мечтать: он приехал в Лондон после войны без гроша в кармане, и только доброта однополчанина Джеймса, с которым они вместе прошлом Дюнкерк, позволила Адаму закрепиться в городе. Сегодня снабжённый рекомендательными письмами Адам должен был явиться в контру мистера Джеррарда, которому, по словам Джима, требовался толковый человек для работ с чертежами насосной станции. Адам, получивший диплом инженера перед войной, успел немного поработать по специальности в Ливерпуле, а потом не раз сталкивался со сложными механизмами уже в армии, так что, по мнению Джима, для этой работы более чем подходил.  
Сам Джеймс служил где-то в конторе в Сохо. Адам точно не знал, чем занимается приятель после окончания войны, и даже как-то пошутил, что дорогого его друга Милли завербовала разведка, не иначе, но Джеймс только улыбнулся, обнял жену и посетовал на унылую атмосферу в бухгалтерской фирме со сложным названием, что, в общем-то, невероятно ему подходило. Адам кивнул, они этой темы более не касались.  
Снова где-то стукнула дверь, но звук был глуше. Адам решил, что это возвратился с ночной смены фонарщик Деян – эмигрант с Балкан, неразговорчивый тип с нахмуренными бровями. От него всегда пахло огнём и полынью – терпкий, тёплый запах, а ещё он был пугающе пунктуальным, и возвращался домой всегда ровно в четверть шестого. Значит, действительно, стоило поторопиться.  
Наскоро повязав халат, Адам взял кувшин и отправился к общей ванной комнате, где стоял внушительный медный котёл, в лучшие времена разогретый докрасна. У котла уже собралась небольшая очередь из жильцов дома. Холодная вода была проведена в каждую квартиру ещё во времена короля Георга V, а вот к горячему водоснабжению дом подключить не успели, и теперь каждый вечер и утро жильцы квартир были вынуждены видеться, даже если им этого не хотелось.  
– Доброе утро, – Адам поздоровался со всеми сразу.  
Мистер Почеттино, часовщик, арендующий мастерскую и квартиру на первом этаже, рассеяно пробормотал что-то, кутаясь в свой безразмерный халат, и придерживая алюминиевую кастрюлю за ручки. Джеймс приветливо улыбнулся и кивнул себе за спину, показывая, что занял место и для Адама. Стоящий следом за ним Эрик Дайер, художник, занимавший комнату в мансарде, кажется, не обратил никакого внимания. Он в последнее время был несколько рассеян, как заметил Адам. Больше в бойлерной никого не было.  
– Спасибо, – сердечно сказал Адам Джеймсу. – Ты мой добрый ангел!  
Лицо Джеймса, многим могущее показаться некрасивым, приобрело то растерянное выражение, которое Адам переводил про себя как «не стоит, пожалуйста, не стоит», он неловко поставил таз на пол и пропустил Адама вперёд.  
– Удачи сегодня у мистера Джеррарда, – сказал он участливо. – Надеюсь, у тебя будет хороший день.  
Адам тоже на это очень надеялся. Он хотел уже вернуться к мирной жизни: поступить на интересную работу, получать жалование и, возможно, даже найти хорошенькую девушку, чтобы пригласить ее на танцы. Адам, вообще-то, предпочитал танцплощадкам мужские туалеты да и танцевать не умел вовсе, но с чего-то нужно было начинать? Пожалуй, идея с девушкой была слишком уж амбициозной, так что, для начала, стоило устроиться на службу, а там все должно было сложиться наилучшим образом и само собой. Адам наполнил кувшин кипятком, повязал ручку полотенцем, чтобы не жгла ладонь, попрощался к соседями и направился к себе в комнаты. Он тоже очень надеялся, что сегодняшний день пройдёт хорошо.

**6.30 a.m.**

– Стивен ответил? – мистер Фрэнк Лэмпард сложил утреннюю газету и принялся за свою булочку. Булочки с маслом на завтрак были одной из маленьких радостей мистера Лэмпарда.  
– Да, – лаконично отозвался мистер Джон Терри, расправляясь со второй порцией бекона. – Передал ответ через секретаря.  
– Никогда не понимал, зачем ему секретарь, – Фрэнк впился зубами в румяный бок сдобы и с наслаждением прикрыл глаза. – Может быть, он не умеет писать?  
– Помнится, в колледже его сочинение по английской литературе стало лучшим на курсе, – мистер Терри отодвинул тарелку и взялся за кофейник. Выражение его лица было подчёркнуто нейтральным, но в глазах плясали черти.  
– Это было в первом семестре и я тогда болел! – мистер Лэмпард посмотрел на вторую булочку. – Перестань меня дразнить и скажи, наконец, что ответил Стивен.  
– Он встретился с нами за ленчем, – сообщил мистер Терри. – Утром он принимает в свою контору нового инженера, поэтому освободится не раньше полудня. Столик в клубе он нам уже заказал.  
– Вернее, его секретарь.  
– Вероятнее всего.  
Они немного помолчали, занятые каждый своими мыслями. Мистер Лэмпард все-таки решил ограничиться чаем без сахара, мистер Терри допивал вторую чашку кофе.  
– Кстати, тебе не кажется, что на псарне стало несколько оживленнее? – сказал он вдруг, выглядывая в окно. Столовая, располагавшая огромными римскими окнами, выходила во внутренний двор поместья, и можно было рассмотреть часть служебных построек.  
– Что, прости? – оторвался от своих размышлений мистер Лэмпард.  
– На псарне, – терпеливо повторил мистер Терри. – Ты кого-то нанял?  
– Из службы социального обеспечения прислали человека, некоего Джонсона, – рассеяно отозвался мистер Лэмпард. – У него неплохие рекомендации, работал до этого где-то в Манчестере, и, говорят, он чудесно ладит с собаками. Мне кажется, мы можем дать ему шанс.  
– Безусловно, – мистер Терри кивнул. – Пойду, подготовлю документы для встречи со Стивеном. Если изобретение на самом деле настолько ценно, то патент нужно сразу же оформлять на министерство обороны. Твой дядя будет готов к небольшому шуму в Парламенте?  
– Если это нужно Англии – мой дядя готов на все, – меланхолично отозвался мистер Лэмпард. – И, наверное, нужно сразу же снять некоторую сумму в качестве аванса для Стивена. Я слышал, держать нынче секретаря очень затратно.  
Мистер Терри улыбнулся.  
– Ты совершенно очарователен, когда сердишься. И съешь уже эту булочку, Бога ради!  
Мистер Лэмпард немного покраснел, но взял сдобу в руки. Он был абсолютно убежден, что ему самому с секретарём невероятно повезло. Кроме прочих достоинств, таких как внимательность, скрупулезность, умение доводить дело до конца, прекрасный почерк, и внушительную внешность, мистер Терри обладал ещё одним, невероятно ценным качеством – он всегда был на стороне Фрэнка, что бы тот не задумал: от финансовой операции до разведения королевских мопсов. И его одобрение, порой ничем не подкреплённое, кроме безграничной веры, пьянило не хуже, чем сладкие испанские вина, подаваемые к десерту.  
В сущности, это было самым важным в жизни Фрэнка Лэмпарда – знать, что Джон всегда его прикроет.  
– Кстати, а что говорит твой дядя? – мистер Терри появился в дверях столовой со стопкой писчей бумаги в руках.  
– Обо мне и Стивене? Что наше неумение работать друг с другом вредит Англии.  
– Нет, я об изобретении, патенте и возможности использования этих штук на благо страны.  
– Дядя в восторге, – мистер Лэмпард невзначай пододвинул к себе масло. – Говорят, он даже договорился с Ми-6 о том, что Стивену обеспечат постоянную охрану, потому что, сам понимаешь, его не в меру светлая голова может оказаться нужна не только правительству Его Величества.  
– В таком случае, удачно, что у него есть секретарь, – заметил мистер Терри  
Мистер Лэмпард бледно улыбнулся. То, что синьор Алонсо служил в рядах Сопротивления, было для Стивена как нельзя к стати, пусть даже он сам и не подозревал об этом обстоятельстве.

**8.05 a.m.**

Джек перевернул последнюю страницу, досадливо поморщился и отложил книгу, повернувшись к своей печатной машинке. В нее еще со вчерашнего вечера был вставлен лист, на котором Джек отстучал всего два слова: «Криминальные новости».  
Никаких новостей в расположении у Джека не было. Второй день он маялся бездельем, с того момента, как вчера на проселочной дороге, ведущей в Блэкменшир был найден велосипед без опознавательных знаков.  
Весть о происшествии принес добравшийся на пять минут позже положенного времени до редакции Самир, который пребольно споткнулся лодыжкой об оставленное без присмотра средство передвижения и некоторое время искал его владельца, но безуспешно. Мистер Нобл посмотрел на тоскующего подчиненного и отправил его на место событий. Однако Джеку понадобилось четверть часа чтобы добраться до места, четверть часа, чтобы вернуть велосипед зареванному Майклу с Вишневой улицы, четверть часа, чтобы вернуться в редакцию и четверть часа для написания заметки с нравоучительным резюме: будьте внимательны, не бросайте транспортные средства на дорогах, это может привезти к серьезным происшествиям.  
Оставшееся время до конца рабочего дня Джек слонялся по маленькой редакции, надоедал коллегам из отдела сельского хозяйства, и, в конце концов, стянул у старого своего приятеля Лукаша свежевышедший детектив, погрузившись в него с головой. Даже домой Джек пошел, увлеченный сюжетом романа, наскоро попрощавшись с коллегами и небрежно надев кепи.  
Лукаш не обиделся – он давно уже привык к непосредственному поведению своего приятеля, а мистер Нобл тяжело вздохнул, глядя на стриженый затылок и лихо заломленный головной убор.  
Джек подавал надежды. Строго говоря, он подавал надежды уже несколько лет: успешно прошел службу в армии, вернулся после войны с медалью, некоторое время прослужил в редакции вечерних новостей в Лондоне, но потом, по семейным обстоятельствам перебрался в Блэкменшир и здесь насколько сник. Никаких криминальных событий, превышающих пропажу велосипеда или потерю миссис Старридж ходунков, или пьяной потасовке в местном пабе, инициатором которой зачастую становился сам Джек, – не происходило. Джек страдал, поглощал пачками детективы и не переставал подавать надежды.  
– Что, хороший роман? – спросил со своего места Лукаш, сочиняющий прогноз погоды на завтра.  
– Убийца опять не дворецкий, – вздохнул Джек. – Я немного разочарован.  
Он сложил ладони друг на друга, положил их на стол и с тоской уставился на торчащий в печатной машинке лист бумаги. У него оставалась надежда, что, возможно, сегодня произойдет что-нибудь интересное, может быть, даже, загадочное, что полностью изменит его жизнь и хоть как-то встряхнет сонную округу.  
Может быть, наконец, получит разрешение долго зреющий конфликт между пастором Каррагером и преподобным Невиллом, которые держали приходы в соседних деревнях и имели диаметрально-противоположную точку зрения на духовный путь своей паствы. Или, чем чёрт не шутит, неподалеку обнаружится гнездо германских шпионов, например в кофейне мистера Джана, которую тот открыл сразу после второй войны на Хай-стрит?  
– Джек, ты не мог бы помочь Самиру проявить фотографии с садовой ярмарки? – сдержанно попросил его мистер Нобл, и Джек с готовностью встал, разминая затекшие плечи. Он был рад хоть какому-нибудь занятию, пусть даже это и касалось феноменальных размеров редиса мистера Фергюсона.  
Самир ободряюще улыбнулся ему, а Лукаш торжественно вписал в прогноз погоды дождь сразу после ленча. Ему казалось, что Джека это должно развлечь.

**8.57 a.m.**

Насосная станция располагалось в отдаленном районе города, почти возле доков, в прямоугольном здании времен королевы Анны. Старый кирпич, по углам поросший мхом, поневоле внушал уважение. Адам заметно нервничал, поправляя свой твидовый пиджак. Он пришел немного раньше и теперь нервно прохаживался по улице, то и дело доставая часы из кармана жилета. На крышке была выгравирована надпись «Ты никогда не будешь идти один», и он испытал привычное чувство благодарности, оглаживая потертые буквы. Однако стоящий на перекрестке констебль с суровыми бровями начал уже подозрительно рассматривать праздно-шатающегося господина и Адам решил немного поторопить события.  
Когда стрелки показывали без трех минут девять, он решительно поднялся по крутым ступенькам и нажал на кнопку электрического звонка. Дверь открылась почти сразу же, на пороге возник паренек, одетый в темно-серый рабочий комбинезон – по виду типичный выпускник католической школы с очень тяжелым взглядом и лезущей на глаза челкой.  
– Доброе утро, – поздоровался Адам вежливо.  
– Доброе, – согласился паренек. – Меня зовут Бен, а вы мистер Лаллана, к мистеру Джеррарду, да? Я провожу.  
И он пропустил Адама внутрь, в темноту, пахнущую углем и теплым железом.  
Коридоры, как и во всех старых домах, извилистые и темные, привели Адама и его провожатого к выкрашенной в охристый цвет двери.  
Бен коротко постучал, дождался невнятного звука из-за двери и кивнул Адаму.  
– Удачи.  
Адам глубоко вздохнул, стукнул костяшками пальцев по косяку и вошел.  
Он попал в неожиданно светлый кабинет, большую часть которого занимал необъятный массивный стол, заваленный синими чертежными листами и обрывками кальки.  
Почти совсем у окна стояла небольшая конторка, за которой устроился высокий рыжий господин в ослепительно-белой рубашке и фисташкового цвета жилете. Он что-то писал, когда вошел Адам, и при его появлении учтиво встал со своего места.  
К Адаму же устремился энергичный джентльмен в сером твидовом костюме, сероглазый, с нахмуренным лбом и пятнами чернил на широких ладонях – очевидно, хозяин кабинета, мистер Джеррард.  
– Адам, доброе утро. Вы пунктуальны, это ценно. Я Стивен, Стивен Джеррард. Буду вам признателен, если станете обращаться ко мне по имени. Это мой секретарь, синьор Хабьер Алонсо. Если у вас возникнут проблемы, обращайтесь прямо к нему. Он, конечно, ни черта не смыслит в инженерном деле, но у него большой талант решать всякие неприятности!  
Адам, ошарашенный этим бурным приемом, пожал протянутые руки.  
– Вы так легко принимаете меня на работу, сэр? – спросил он осторожно.  
– Джеймс Милнер дал о вас самые превосходные рекомендации! – отозвался Стивен. – Я привык доверять его мнению! Не знаете, кстати, где он сейчас служит? Когда мы последний раз виделись на обеде у сэра Далглиша, он говорил о какой-то бухгалтерской конторе…  
– Он работает где-то в Сохо, – Адам улыбнулся. – Не особенно любит распространятся о себе, вы же его знаете.  
– Старый добрый Милли! – Стивен потер ладони. – Так расскажите поподробнее, чем вы занимались в армии?  
Синьор Алонсо, вежливо кивнув Адаму, вернулся на свое рабочее место.  
– Мы были одними из первых, кто подошел к Дюнкерку, сэр. Не со стороны моря, с материка. Мы занимались артиллерийской поддержкой пехоты, а потом, когда нас удалось эвакуировать на корабль, с вашего позволения, я перезапустил двигатель.  
– Что за корабль? – живо поинтересовался Стивен.  
– Королева Мэдвей, – с улыбкой ответил Адам. – Наша героиня! Мы несколько раз возвращались туда, на побережье, и потом, после операции, я остался в Дувре, некоторое время работал на верфи. Оттуда был командирован в Ливерпуль и там уже освобожден от воинской службы. Джеймс, мой сержант, случайно встретил меня в поезде, когда я ехал в Лондон – они с женой были в Манчестере на выходных, кажется, у друзей. Он помог мне с квартирой. И вот я здесь.  
– И вот вы здесь, – повторил Стивен. – Слава Джеймсу.  
– Ave, – негромко сказал синьор Алонсо совершенно серьезным тоном, и Адам не нашелся с ответом.  
На несколько минут в кабинете повисло молчание, а потом Адам все-таки решился. Уже некоторое время одна деталь довольно отчетливо резала ему глаза.  
– У вас здесь ошибка, сэр, – заметил он негромко, указывая на ближайший к нему чертеж на столе. – Неверный угол. Поэтому напор не такой сильный, как мог бы быть и вы теряете в мощности.  
– Да ну?  
Стивен, кажется, нахмурился еще сильнее. Заспорил. Адам позволил себе с ним не согласиться. Стивен пригласил его сесть. Через четверть часа он снял пиджак и Адам последовал его примеру. Через полчаса им потребовалась еще бумага, которая тут же появилась благодаря расторопности синьора Алонсо. Адам мельком обратил внимание на то, что Стивен, благодаря секретаря за услугу, чуть дольше сжал его предплечье, чем необходимо, но не стал зацикливаться на этом обстоятельстве.  
Еще через полчаса из ниоткуда в поле зрения Адама появился чай, но отвлечься было уже совершенно невозможно, и Адам продолжил с удовольствием чертить разрез, поражаясь, как быстро и небрежно Стивен выдает из головы абсолютно верные расчеты. Он краем уха услышал, как звякнула о блюдце чашка – видимо, синьор Алонсо присвоил чай себе, но затем предложение Стивена присоединить трубки по-другому его окончательно захватило, и он принялся простраивать архитектуру насосной установки на кальке, чтобы наложить на уже существующий чертеж.  
А еще через час раздался громкий взрыв, лопнуло стекло и их сбило с ног взрывной волной, присыпав сверху мелким крошевом осколков окна времен королевы Анны.

**11.48 a.m <.b>**

**День у Джордана не задался. Сперва его велосипед облаяла визгливая дворняга, затем в участке сержант Уокер придрался к не слишком хорошо начищенным ботинкам и царапинам на шлеме. Сэндвич с огурцом оказался безвкусным. Кофе Джордану не хватило, и после инструктажа на улицу он вышел голодным, злым и не до конца проснувшимся. В полдень его должен был сменить Джек Батленд, и Джордан планировал отлучиться в паб, чтобы плотно перекусить картошкой с ростбифом, когда к зданию насосной станции подошли трое. Одетые в темные плащи, с надвинутыми на лоб шляпами, эти ребята вызывали подозрение, да и Джордан утром видел, как здесь уже крутился один парень в твидовом пиджаке. Первый посетитель, впрочем, в здание постучал, и его вполне спокойно впустили, а вот эти парни стучать явно не собирались, делая вид, что рассматривают латунную вывеску. Потом они перекинулись парой слов и отошли на некоторое расстояние, словно бы ожидая, что их впустят.  
Джордан не видел, нажали ли они на звонок, но точно знал – в это время начинается пересменок, и за всем следит один несчастный бедолага Бен, который угощал Джордана вполне приличными сэндвичами и безуспешно пытался стрельнуть у него сигарету, так что ждать, пока им откроют, странные посетители могли долго – из-за шума механизмов Бен мог просто не услышать звонка. И все же, происходящее было ну самую малость подозрительным. Джордану хотелось есть, у него не было никакого желания выяснять, что же происходит, но долг констебля погнал его вперед.  
Он уже подходил к высокому крыльцу, когда прогремел взрыв, снесший дверь насосной станции. Подозрительные парни споро бросились вперед, Джордан услышал еще один глухой хлопок, скорее всего из глубины здания и выхватил браунинг.  
– Именем Его Величества! – закричал он, бросаясь в жаркую, пахнущую порохом и селитрой, темноту.  
Кто-то отозвался невнятным криком, сверкнула молния выстрела, Джордан машинально спрятался за косяком и прислушался.  
Злоумышленники спешили, топот их удаляющихся шагов тонул в ровном гуле насосов. Значит, оборудование не повреждено, и значит цель не в приостановке работы. Джордан бывал на станции – помогал Бену заносить котлы, забирал мелких воришек, которые пытались стянуть медные колбы из хозяйственных помещений, обсуждал с синьором Алонсо, как лучше обезопасить работников от соблазна пропить все жалование в ближайшем пабе, и поэтому примерно знал расположение комнат внутри.  
Плохие парни рванули к кабинету мистера Джерарда. У них, вероятно, был план здания, но по нему довольно сложно ориентироваться, если никогда не был внутри, так что Джордан осторожно поднялся наверх, перемахнул через основной зал, просочился в проходную каптерку, где Бен и его приятель Трент держали сменную одежду, выскочил на неприметной лесенке, которая вела прямо к кабинету мистера Джеррарда как раз тогда, когда троица добралась до места своего назначения по нижнему коридору.  
В кабинете слышались звуки пальбы и невнятные ругательства – видимо, хозяева уже отбивались от кого-то, и открытие «второго фронта» не слишком бы их обрадовало. Джордан машинально задался вопросом, а есть ли у мистера Джеррарда и синьора Алонсо разрешение на ношение оружия, прицелился, попал ближайшему мерзавцу в кисть руки. Его отшатнуло на товарищей, началась сутолока. Джордан сделал еще два выстрела, судя по звукам, кажется, попал, кубарем скатался с лестницы и, пользуясь ногами, полумраком и теснотой коридора, начал прицельно лупить по нападавшим. Он бил точно, сильно, вполне успешно оглушив мерзавцев, которые, судя по всему, такого сопротивления не ожидали, и от действий Джордана заметно растерялись.  
Под лестницей был чулан, Джордан запихнул парней туда, задвинул засов и распахнул дверь кабинета, стараясь, впрочем, не особенно показываться в проеме: там, кажется, все еще палили.  
– Пора уходить, мистер Джеррард.  
– Констебль Хендерсон? Вы как нельзя вовремя!**

****12.03 p.m** **

**Взрывом перевернуло стол, и это спасло им жизнь.  
Синьора Алонсо чудом не оказалось рядом с окном, он что-то искал в сейфе, и, поэтому, столешница из дуба надежно их прикрыла. Адам чувствовал только небольшие царапины от стекла, Стивен выглядел оглушенным, синьор Алонсо молниеносно достал из все еще открытого сейфа два револьвера и кинул один из них Стивену.  
– Чертежи! – бросил ему Стивен коротко, синьор Алонсо потянулся к сейфу снова, но тут же отдернул руку – от окна прицельно стреляли, пуля попала в железный остов сейфа, выбив искру.  
– Не советовал бы вам, – вежливо и громко произнес незнакомый голос. – Быть может, мы спокойно заберем чертежи и разойдемся, джентльмены?  
Стивен посмотрел синьору Алонсо в глаза.  
– Мы должны забрать чертежи, Хаби. Чего бы это не стоило.  
Тот поморщился, но кивнул.  
-Я могу отвлечь их, – тихо сказал Адам. – Дайте револьвер.  
Стивен, не глядя, сунул оружие ему в руки.  
– Надеюсь, стреляете вы так же хорошо, как чертите, – мрачно пошутил синьор Алонсо. – Это семизарядный, так что, в любом случае, шансов у нас немного. Коробки с пулями тоже в сейфе.  
Адам подполз к краю стола, вытащил из кармана жилета часы и раскрыл брегет. Он благодарил всех святых, которых знал, за то, что имел привычку полировать внутреннюю часть крышки до зеркального блеска.  
Обзор был не слишком хорошим, но проем окна Адам увидел, и три фигуры, частично скрытые широкими крестовинами, оставшимися без стекла.  
– Трое, на пять часов, – бросил он.  
– Что? – не понял Стивен, но синьор Алонсо только кивнул, подкинув вверх охапку страниц. Нападающие выстрелили, скорее машинально, чем осознанно, и в этот момент Адам и синьор Алонсо одновременно открыли огонь, Стивен же устремился к сейфу.  
Раздался стон со стороны Адама, а с другой стороны глухой звук, который бывает, когда бездыханное тело падает на землю.  
– Ранен, – доложил Адам.  
– Убит, – коротко отозвался синьор Алонсо.  
– Я достал, – Стивен продемонстрировал увесистый пакет, который, за неимением лучших вариантов, сунул себе за пояс брюк, и качнул в руке коробку с патронами. – Это добавит нам шансов?  
– Если у них больше нет бомб, – меланхолично отозвался его секретарь.  
– Джентльмены, прошу вас в последний раз, – незнакомец за окном скрывал ледяное бешенство. – Право, эти бумаги стоят ваших жизней?  
– Судя по тому, как разговаривает этот тип, запал бомбы не срабатывает, – трезво сообщил Стивен. – Так что шансы у нас, кажется, есть. Их осталось двое из трех, и мы не знаем, как серьезно ранен тот, которого достал Адам.  
За дверью раздался глухой хлопок, шум.  
– Кажется, их больше, чем трое, – все так же меланхолично заметил синьор Алонсо. – Если откроют дверь, мы окажемся как на ладони. Ты сможешь сейчас все сжечь?  
Из-за окна снова выстрелили, пуля прошла над столом, в нескольких сантиметрах от макушки синьора Алонсо.  
– Я бы вам этого не советовал, джентльмены.  
Шум за дверью усилился а потом внезапно стих, дверь скрипнула на петлях, Адам коротко выдохнул, приготовившись стрелять. От окна тут же выстрелили, причем выпуская короткими очередями, но со стороны двери выстрелов не последовало.  
– Пора уходить, мистер Джеррард!  
Адам увидел край черного лакового шлема бобби и в душе его вспыхнула неожиданно острая надежда на то, что они спасены.  
– Констебль Хендерсон? Вы как нельзя вовремя! – заметил синьор Алонсо.  
От окна грязно выругались, и констебль, быстро высунувшись, пальнул на звук.  
– Вперед, я вас прикрою, – бросил он.  
Синьор Алонсо подтолкнул Стивена к выходу.  
– Ты первый. Я за тобой. Адам, вы замыкаете. Хендерсон нас прикроет.  
– Но…  
– Любой ценой, Стивен.  
Дальнейшее Адам помнил смутно – мешанину выстрелов, коротких команд, отдачу в руке и пороховую горечь в легких.  
Он пришел в себя только на улице, и только тогда увидел разворошенную дверь в насосную станцию.  
– Где Бен? – спросил Стивен, поправляя пакет за поясом.  
– Надеюсь, побежал за подмогой в участок. Я его не видел, – честно признался Джордан. – А мы что будем делать?  
Из глубины здания послышался шум. Адам, краем сознания, понял, что запал все-таки сработал.  
– Бежим! – не своим голосом закричал синьор Алонсо.  
И они побежали.**

****12.40 a.m** **

**Мистер Лэмпард постучал ухоженным ногтем по циферблату часов.  
– Не мог же он забыть про ленч?  
– Если бы он забыл, его секретарь вне всякого сомнения ему об этом бы напомнил, – заметил мистер Терри, тщательно пережевывая спаржу. Его небесно-синий платок в нагрудном кармане сюртука гармонировал с цветом глаз, и это, почему-то, успокаивало. Мистер Лэмпард спрятал часы в нагрудный карман жилета.  
– Ешь, – посоветовал ему мистер Терри.  
Мистеру Лэмпарду кусок не лез в горло. Его старинный приятель по колледжу Стивен Джеррард был болезненно пунктуален, и прежде всего ценил в людях точность. Представить, что он по собственной воле опоздает на ленч, да не просто ленч, а ленч, затрагивающие прежде всего интересы страны, а уж потом его собственные – было немыслимо. Представить, что могло его задержать – не хватало фантазии.  
Мистер Лэмпард отложил салфетку и поднялся со своего места.  
– Попробую телефонировать на станцию. Может быть там знают, что могло произойти.  
– А если у них спустило колесо по дороге? Или, возможно, на перегоне они застали дневной поезд и поэтому потеряли четверть часа? – фантазия мистера Терри вмещала в себя множество вещей, которые мистеру Лэмпарду не приходили в голову.  
– И вся-таки я попробую.  
Телефон в клубе располагался в приемной, возле гардероба. Мистер Лэмпард попросил телефонистку соединить его с насосной станцией. Через несколько минут девушка на коммутаторе сообщила, что по запрашиваемому номеру никто не отвечает. Мистер Лэмпард вежливо, но твердо, попросил еще попробовать еще раз. Результат был тем же самым, мистер Лэмпард поблагодарил барышню и задумчиво положил трубку на рычаг.  
Возможно, его секретарь прав, и Стивен, отправившись в путь, был задержан какими-то объективными обстоятельствами, а рабочие, пользуясь отсутствием непосредственного начальства, устроили себе небольшой перекур или не слышали звонка из-за того постоянного гула, который их окружает.  
Мистер Лэмпард не успел вернуться к прерванному ленчу – на половине пути его окликнул взволнованный метрдотель.  
– Сэр, вас просят к телефону. Это полицейский участок у доков…  
«Наверняка попал в аварию, потому что гнал быстрее положенного! Стивен, ну почему ты не можешь как все нормальные люди…»  
Мистер Лэмпард вернулся к гардеробной и снова взял телефонную трубку.  
– Да? – спросил он, раздосадованный и взволнованный одновременно.  
– Мистер Лэмпард? Добрый день, сэр. Говорит суперинтендант Скоулз, – раздался в трубке голос с мягким акцентом. – У нас тут перепуганный мальчишка с насосной станции неподалеку, Бен Вудберн. Говорит, что на станцию напали, он слышал выстрелы и взрывы, сам чудом сумел сбежать – его не заметили, и он, с позволения сказать, драпанул через черный ход, как заяц. Говорит, нападавшие пошли к кабинету мистера Джеррарда, но больше ничего не знает. Сейчас насосная станция горит, мы не можем точно сказать, есть ли кто-нибудь внутри. Пожарные работают, но огонь очень силен, и толку от их усилий, если честно, пока никакого. Паренек, Бен, совсем перепуган, он вспомнил только, что мистер Джеррард собирался сегодня встретиться с вами за ленчем. Я поднял кое-какие связи, нашел ваш клуб, уж извините, и хотел спросить – мистер Джеррард не с вами, нет?  
– Нет, сэр, – медленно, словно во сне, отозвался мистер Лэмпард. – Стивена здесь нет, он опаздывает.  
– Если увидите его, сэр, не могли бы вы попросить его с нами связаться? – сердечно попросил суперинтендант.  
– Разумеется, – пообещал мистер Лэмпард. – Доброго вам дня.  
Он медленно положил трубку на рычаг, повернулся и направился к кабинке, в которой его ждал мистер Терри.  
За время телефонных переговоров принесли горячее.  
Мистер Терри оторвался от своего ростбифа с зеленым горошком.  
– Что случилось?  
– На насосную станцию напали, сейчас там пожар. Стивен пропал. Полиция не знает, где он может находиться.  
– Так, – мистер Терри отложил приборы. – Ты знаешь Стивена – он выпутается из любой передряги. Помнишь, как он потерялся в окрестностях Манчестера, и через три дня вышел к Ливерпулю? К тому же, с ним наверняка его секретарь, а это уже не мало.  
– Мы даже не знаем, жив ли он!  
– Фрэнк, – мистер Терри отложил приборы. – Соберись.  
Мистер Лэмпард вздрогнул, его взгляд прояснился.  
– Ты прав. Извини. Итак, что у нас есть: нападение на насосную станцию со слов перепуганного паренька. Пожар. Пропажа Стивена и его секретаря. Неясное местонахождение потенциально-опасных чертежей сверхлегкой и дешевой в производстве ракеты. И, очевидно, мы не можем опираться на полицию, потому что сейчас она будет больше занята расследованием причин пожара и нападением, чем пропажей человека. О чертежах, как мы оба понимаем, лучше не распространяться.  
– Ты ведь уже все решил, да? – несколько обреченно спросил мистер Терри.  
– Если мы не можем привлечь официальные власти, – словно не слыша его, продолжил мистер Лэмпард. – А действовать нужно быстро, значит, стоит нанять частное лицо, которому мы можем безоговорочно доверять, и который, к тому же, неплохо знает Стивена и все его привычки.  
– Ты ведь знаешь, я против частных детективов, – поморщился мистер Терри. – Они создают юридические прецеденты.  
– Думаю, если это будет не пожилая леди с вязанием наперевес, то все будет в порядке. Попроси сделать нам сэндвичей в дорогу, мы уезжаем, – ровным тоном попросил мистер Лэмпард.  
Мистер Терри с тоской посмотрел на недоеденный ростбиф.  
– Хорошо.  
Снабженные бумажным пакетом с сэндвичами, они вышли из клуба, предварительно попросив подогнать машину к крыльцу. Однако, с этим вышла какая-то заминка, и через минуту подошел служащий гаража.  
– Что-то с машиной? – несколько нетерпеливо спросил мистер Лэмпард. – Это очень не вовремя!  
– Сэр, тут такое дело. Четверть часа назад приходил ваш друг, ну, мистер Джеррард, помните, Вы неделю назад с ним приезжали, он еще помогал мне чинить заглохший карбюратор, а вы его подначивали, что он не сможет этого сделать за минуту. Он тогда справился за сорок пять секунд, сэр! Удивительный механик, даром что джентльмен, уж простите, сэр!  
– Короче, – резко бросил мистер Терри, прерывая словоохотливого паренька.  
– Ну вот он пришел, в компании двоих каких-то незнакомых мне людей и еще констебля. Сказал, что вы разрешили ему взять машину, а вы же при мне ему говорили, что он может распоряжаться вашим автомобилем, если это нужно на благо Англии. Он оставил для вас записку! Вот она!  
Мистер Лэмпард развернул листок, наспех вырванный из записной книжки. На ней небрежно было написано «На нас напали. Посылка со мной. Ищем тишины и покоя. Передай привет дяде!»  
Мистер Терри сунул возбужденному служащему десять фунтов и поблагодарил за услуги. Тот ушел, все еще что-то бормоча.  
– Ну, очевидно Стивен жив, раз уж он сподобился угнать нашу машину. И документы при нем, это хороший знак! Но куда он едет, я так и не понял. Если за ним гонятся, где же тогда он найдет покой?  
– Как и все мы – на кладбище, – мрачно отозвался мистер Лэмпард. – Поймай, пожалуйста, кэб, нам нужно в Парламент.**

****1.20 p.m** **

**Джек помог Самиру с фотографиями, вдоволь налюбовавшись на феноменальный размер овощей мистера Фергюсона, потом с удовольствием обсудил с Лукашем прогноз погоды на неделю, немного поспорил с мистером Ноблом о роли классической литературы в жизни каждого образованного человека, написал письмо матушке, плотно подкрепился, и снова устроился за своим столом. Слева от печатной машинки у него лежал прочитанный детектив, справа – потертая записная книжка, почти совсем не исписанная. Он снова с тоской посмотрел на заголовок, и снова тяжело вздохнул.  
Лукаш от своего стола поглядел на него жалостливо. Лукаш, несмотря на четыре года в артиллерии, вообще был очень жалостливым человеком.  
Мистер Нобл, перебирающий на своем столе бумаги, наткнулся на записку пастора Невилла, с просьбой дать в газете рекламу очередного благотворительного концерта, планируемого на субботу будущей недели, со сбором средств в пользу потерявших на войне кров жителей деревеньки. Редактор покрутил в руках записку, потер бровь, и, наконец, принял решение.  
– Джек! – позвал мистер Нобл громко.  
– Да, сэр! – тут же вскинулся парень.  
– Джек, будь добр, сходи к преподобному Каррагеру. Он хотел дать в газете объявление о скором благотворительном концерте, но я не совсем понял детали.  
На лице Джека отразился некоторый ужас. Преподобный Каррагер отличался особенной живостью своих проповедей, из которых его прихожане не понимали ни слова. В личном общении дело шло лучше, но все же разговоры с преподобным требовали некоторых усилий.  
– Если у тебя нет никаких дел, конечно же, – добавил мистер Нобл.  
Джек оглянулся на свой стол, и закивал.  
– Конечно, сэр. Я пойду немедленно.  
– И захвати тогда уже булочек для преподобного, – посоветовал ему в спину мистер Нобл. – Когда вы закончите беседу, как раз будет время чая.  
Джек последовал мудрому совету – зашел в булочную на Хай-стрит, которую держал мистер Джан – смуглый турок, приехавший сюда сразу после войны. Его выпечка, полная пряных ароматов, всегда свежая и невероятно вкусная, пользовалась у местных особенной популярностью. Джек попросил четыре булочки к чаю, получил на сдачу от мистера Джана еще пакетик леденцов – пригоршню липкой круглой карамели в бумажном кульке, и отправился на пригорок, где раскинулась небольшая, но живописная церковь тринадцатого века, с остроконечным шпилем и буйно цветущими за оградой каштанами. Невдалеке, почти скрытый за деревьями, стоял домик викария, сияя на солнце отмытыми стеклами.  
Преподобный Каррагер приводил в порядок старые надгробия. Он был без сутаны, в простых брюках и темной рубашке с закатанными рукавами, и только ослепительная колоратка у горла указывала на его статус.  
– Добрый день, преподобный Каррагер, – поздоровался Джек, снимая кепи.  
– Добрый день, – пророкотал викарий добродушно. – Какими судьбами, мистер Уилшер?  
– Мистер Нобл рассказал, что вы готовите благотворительный концерт и хотите дать объявление в газету. Однако он не совсем понял детали и прислал меня.  
Брови преподобного непонимающе сдвинулись. Не знай Джек его с детства, можно было бы подумать, что святой отец сердится.  
– Благотворительный концерт, – пробормотал он. – Что-то не припомню…  
Джек вздохнул.  
– Может быть, мистер Нобл перепутал? – осторожно спросил он. – Мне говорил друг, что на субботу через неделю благотворительный концерт назначен в приходе у пастора Невилла, вот и…  
– Ах, Невилла! – лицо преподобного Каррагера мигом просветлело. – Нет-нет, мистер Нобл ничего не перепутал, все верно. Пойдем в дом, я тебе сейчас подробнейшим образом все расскажу. Наш благотворительный концерт пройдет в следующую пятницу!..  
Джек поудобнее перехватил пакет с теплыми булочками и покорно последовал за преподобным к дому, вдыхая пьянящий аромат цветущих каштанов. В сущности, он был готов на что угодно, чтобы не смотреть на тоскливый лист своих криминальных новостей, так и оставшийся незаполненным.**

****2.30 p.m.** **

**Они проехали больше двух третей пути, когда Стивен начал терять концентрацию.  
– Останови, – попросил его синьор Алонсо. – После всего того, что сегодня с нами произошло, я бы не хотел попасть в катастрофу.  
Стивен остановил машину и заглушил мотор.  
– Ты попал в катастрофу, когда согласился быть моим секретарем, – сказал он устало. – Хотя ты прав. Надо хотя бы поесть, ехать еще часа полтора.  
Джордан вдруг понял, что смертельно голоден.  
Выброс адреналина начал отпускать, он повернулся к сидящему рядом с ним на заднем сидении Адаму, и почувствовал, что тот тоже падает в бездну бессильной усталости, но, не иначе как из упрямства, держится. Даже странно, эта бесконечная гонка продолжалась не более трех часов, но так вымотала каждого.  
Они пробежали квартал или около того, когда за их спинами взорвалась насосная станция. Стивен только зубами скрипнул, но темпа не сбавил. По рукавам его белой рубашки в разных местах расцветали красные пятна – следы порезов. Адам, помятый, в драной рубашке, с длинной царапиной на виске, без пиджака выглядел моложе и как-то беззащитнее. Сам Джордан потерял где-то шлем, рукава его форменного кителя покрывали серые пятна гари и пороха. Лучше всех, почему-то, сохранил свой внешний вид синьор Алонсо, но и его, положа руку на сердце, не следовало пускать в приличное общество. Тем удивительнее оказалось то, что в метро никто не обратил на них никакого внимания.  
Они сели на станции «Темпл» и выбрались наружу возле британского музея, когда синьор Алонсо поймал Стивена за локоть.  
– За нами следят, – спокойно сказал он. – Двое парней в темных плащах. Один прихрамывает. Куда мы идем, кстати?  
– На ленч, – Стивен резко свернул в переулок, потом еще в один.  
– У нас нет времени на ленч!  
– Совершенно верно. У нас нет времени, а у Лэмпси его достаточно. Так что он прогуляется до дядюшки пешком. Или кэб наймет, не развалится…  
Джордану сперва показалось, что Стивен Джеррард бредит. Он выглядел достаточно уверенным, даже целеустремленным, из-за пояса у него торчал бумажный пакет с документами, а синьор Алонсо не убирал руки от кармана брюк, чтобы, в случае необходимости молниеносно выхватить револьвер, и это казалось одновременно диким и правильным. Адам рядом с ними, уставший и дезориентированный, примирительно поднял руки.  
– Джентльмены, я ничего не понимаю.  
– Нам нужно разжиться транспортом, – пояснил Стивен. – И удрать отсюда подальше. Господа, я ни за что бы не стал подвергать вас такой опасности, но, боюсь, даже если вам удастся скрыться, эти люди могут выследить вас, и только Господь знает, что будет дальше.  
– Никогда не думал, что после войны снова окажусь в самом пекле, – криво усмехнулся Джордан, потирая ухо.  
– Вы были на войне, констебль? – уточнил синьор Алонсо. – В каком звании?  
– Капитан, – Джордан пожал плечами.  
– Так почему же?..  
– Не спрашивайте. У меня в следующем месяце экзамен на сержанта, так что…  
– Вот и будем делать все, чтобы вы его удачно сдали, Хендерсон! – перебил его Стивен. – Знаете кафе на углу музея? Там падают отличные булочки с маслом.  
– Да, – Джордан кивнул.  
– Берите Хаби и сделайте вид, что булочки вам очень нужны!  
– Стивен, нет!  
– Адам, пойдемте. Хаби, отвлеки их. Прошу тебя.  
Последнюю фразу Стивен произнес с нажимом, и Джордан в очередной раз заметил нечто такое, от чего у него предательски заалели уши. Стивен и Адам скрылись в переулке, а синьор Алонсо и Джордан прогулочным шагом отправились к кафетерию – одному из немногих, который работал бесперебойно в такое время.  
Соглядатаям пришлось разделиться, причем второй, со здоровыми ногами, явно не успевал за Стивеном, и это почему-то радовало.  
Джордан купил три булочки, синьор Алонсо – две. Джордан проглотил свою порцию, не чувствуя вкуса, синьору Алонсо, судя по всему, кусок не лез в горло. Он сделался крайне молчалив и даже немного побледнел, так что веснушки, щедро украшающие его лицо, стали отчетливо видны.  
Ждать им пришлось недолго – меньше чем через минуту пижонское авто остановилось прямо возле входа в кафетерий, и почти одновременно открылись пассажирские двери – как со стороны водителя, так и с заднего сидения.  
Джордан краем глаза уловил движение с той стороны, где притаился их хромой преследователь, и, не размышляя, выстрелил, опередив синьора Алонсо на долю секунды, так что их выстрели слились в один.  
– Живо, залезайте! – крикнул Стивен.  
– Ты будешь нарушать правила, – как-то обреченно заметил синьор Алонсо, на лицо которого вернулись краски, забираясь на переднее сидение.  
– Более того, я еще выжму из этой малютки все, на что она способна, – усмехнулся Стивен. – Так что закрой глаза и думай об Англии!  
Дальше снова началось выматывающее бегство, но теперь уже по улицам Лондона, а потом и по пригородным дорогам, мимо пастбищ и полей цветущей люцерны. Как объяснил притихшим Адаму и Джордану синьор Алонсо, их не останавливали из-за превышение скорости потому, что машина принадлежит племяннику одного из лордов-протекторов, заседающих в Парламенте, и их спешку, скорее всего, приняли за государственную необходимость, что, в сущности, было недалеко от истины.  
Эта бешеная гонка привила их на перекресток проселочных дорог: уставших, грязных, измотанных, совершенно не имеющих представления о собственной судьбе.  
Стивен и синьор Алонсо поменялись местами.  
– Сейчас сверни налево, там будет заправка и небольшой магазинчик. Можем освежиться и что-нибудь перекусить. Мне кажется, если за нами и гнались, они заплутали еще час назад на выезде из города. А потом нужно ехать дальше.  
– Кстати, куда мы едем? – вдруг спросил Адам.  
– Навестим одного старинного друга. Там безопасно и тихо, и вряд ли кто-то додумается нас там искать. Господи, мне нужен кофе!  
Синьор Алонсо аккуратно завел машину и двинулся в указанном Стивеном направлении.  
Адам застенчиво посмотрел на Джордана.  
– А я бы выпил чаю, – заметил он, и у Джордана, почему-то, пуще прежнего запылали уши.**

****3.03 p.m.** **

**Мистер Терри неподвижно сидел в галерее, ожидая, когда Фрэнк закончит пересказывать дядюшке события сегодняшнего дня. Доклад затягивался, мистер Терри понемногу начинал сатанеть. Его страшно бесили два обстоятельства – то, что он не мог ничего сделать, вынужденный просто сидеть и ждать новостей от Стивена, и то, что Фрэнк так нормально и не поел.  
Его размышления прервал ласковый голос.  
– Добрый день, Джон!  
Мистер Терри отвлекся от своих невеселых секретарских мыслей и поднял голову.  
– Здравствуй, Дэвид.  
Он даже порадовался, что Фрэнк сейчас не рядом, потому как его нелепая идея привлечь к этому весьма деликатному делу частного детектива, пусть и приближенного к Его Величеству, скорее всего не могла быть реализована. Мистер Бэкхем определенно не был пожилой леди, отягощенной вязанием, он славился своим нестандартным подходом к решению проблем, и после завершения его расследований, чаще всего оставались руины репутации, долговые расписки, громкие судебные решения и скандальные заголовки газет.  
– Как твоя дражайшая половина? – спросил мистер Терри, щурясь.  
– Спасибо, хорошо, – расплылся в улыбке мистер Бэкхем.  
– Ясно. А как Виктория?  
Мистер Бэкхем посмотрел на него осуждающе, но ответить не успел – к ним стремительно приближался невысокий плотно сбитый коротко стриженный человек в сером костюме и с цилиндром подмышкой. Мистер Терри не выдержал, закатил глаза. Страсть мистера Майкла Оуэна к цилиндрам приобретала уже несколько анекдотический характер.  
– Джон! – сказал мистер Оуэн удивленно. – Рад видеть тебя. Как дела? Надеюсь, Фрэнк хорошо кушает? Передавай привет Тони!  
Мистер Бэкхем теперь осуждающе смотрел на них обоих, прекрасно зная, что так упражняться эти двое могут часами.  
– Может быть, мы пригласим джентльменов на чай? – любезно спросил мистер Бэкхем у мистера Оуэна.  
– Думаю, джентльмены заняты, – холодно ответил ему мистер Оуэн. – И не смогут выпить с нами чаю. О, привет, Фрэнк. Рад видеть тебя. Как дела?  
Мистер Лэмпард без энтузиазма изобразил улыбку. Он выглядел усталым и все еще взволнованным. Мистер Терри может быть и хотел по привычке обвинить во всем Стивена, но в данном случае никто не был виноват.  
– Фрэнк, на тебе лица нет, что случилось? – мистер Бэкхем участливо дотронулся рукой до локтя мистера Лэмпарда.  
– Мне кажется, мы хотели выпить чаю, – ледяным тоном напомнил ему мистер Оуэн. – Пойдем.  
Мистер Терри бросил благодарный взгляд на мистера Оуэна, тот пренебрежительно фыркнул и увлек мистера Бэкхема в противоположный конец галереи, попутно осведомляя его о письмах, которые требовали особенного внимания, и, разумеется, не выпуская из рук свой цилиндр. Мистер Терри, хоть и испытывал к мистеру Оуэну определенную неприязнь, все-таки не мог не отметить, что секретарем тот был бесценным.  
Но требовалось вернуться к собственным обязанностям.  
– Ну? – мистер Терри усадил мистера Лэмпарда рядом и сделал знак лакею – еще четверть часа он распорядился, чтобы чай подали прямо сюда.  
– Дядя говорит, это немецкие шпионы. Одного из нападавших в дурном состоянии все-таки взяли возле насосной станции. При нем были въездные документы – след тянется в Аргентину. Ну, понимаешь…  
Мистер Лэмпард благодарно принял чашку от расторопного паренька в ливрее цветов Его Величества.  
– Национальная гвардия будет отправлена в Блэкменшир немедленно, но добираться туда даже поездом четыре часа. Черт его знает, что может случиться.  
– Что-то конкретное удалось выяснить? Сколько их, какова цель?  
– Нет, – лицо мистера Лэмпарда сделалось совсем кислым. – Тот, которого подобрала полиция, не в состоянии говорить, а следов из-за пожара не найти. Бен, тот мальчик, что прибежал в полицейский участок, говорит, что, вроде бы, видел троих, спешащих к кабинету Стивена, но это, во-первых, показания ненадежного свидетеля, а во-вторых, могли быть те, кого паренек не видел.  
– То есть, мы вернулись к тому, с чего начали? – мистер Терри наморщил лоб. – Стивен, предположительно, в Блэкменшире, за ним, предположительно, гонятся, мы же ожидаем новостей и полагаемся на национальную гвардию?  
– Думаю, да. И, раз уж мы здесь, давай все-таки составим документы о передаче изобретения Стивена государству под грифом «Совершенно секретно». Пусть ими займется министерство обороны, когда чертежи доставят сюда.  
Мистер Терри не стал спрашивать, почему мистер Лэмпард так верит в благополучный исход дела – он понимал, что бездействие убивает, и мистер Лэмпард нашел для них лазейку, быть может нелепую, но действенную: забить беспокойство делами и стараться не следить за временем, погружаясь в скрупулёзную бумажную работу.  
– Я найду нам кабинет, – мистер Терри встал. – А ты пока съешь булочку!  
Мистер Лэмпард посмотрел на него с благодарностью.  
Что ни говори, мистер Терри тоже был отличным секретарем.**

****4.30 p.m.** **

**Машина въехала в деревню, когда солнце медленно начало клониться к закату. До вечера оставалось еще далеко, но некий рубеж, который определяет ощущения дня, приближающегося к своему завершению, уже овладел природой. Сонно мычали в стойлах коровы, деловито спешили по узким улочкам хозяйки с корзинками наперевес, от земли пахло негой и спокойствием. Адам из окна автомобиля с удовольствием рассматривал картины столь мирной жизни, так контрастирующие с тем, что случилось за сегодняшний день.  
После чая Адам стал чувствовать себя заметно лучше. Ему даже удалось привести себя в порядок в уборной при заправке, стереть запекшуюся у виска кровь, и теперь, если не считать несвежей рубашки, выглядел он вполне сносно. Джордан тоже приободрился, вычистил грязь с кителя, и сейчас, казалось бы, смотрелся пристойнее попутчиков.  
Вместе с чаем они получили по значительному сэндвичу с ростбифом, и Джордан впился в него так, словно с самого утра мечтал о чем-то подобном.  
Адаму нравилось смотреть на Джордана, он сам даже не понимал, от чего. Джордан – худой, острый, резкий, всегда готовый вытащить свой браунинг и ринуться на врага не казался Адаму страшным приветом уже отступающей памяти о войне. Наоборот, была в Джордане какая-то ежесекундная жажда жизни, которая подкупала, заряжала энергией, заводила.  
Стивен после кофе выглядел возбужденным, он проглотил свой сэндвич в момент, и беспокойно прохаживался по крошечному залу кафе, прилегающему к основному помещению, глядя сквозь отливающие бутылочным стеклом окна на то, как единственный сотрудник заправки наполняет бензином бак чужого автомобиля.  
– Все забываю спросить – ты просто угнал машину? – синьор Алонсо, словно в противовес всем, ел основательно, медленно. Перед ним стоял заварник с чаем, и пар поднимался над дешевой кружкой, делая его лицо неожиданно подвижным.  
– Я оставил записку, – Стивен улыбнулся. – Тем более, Фрэнк как-то разрешил мне распоряжаться его машиной, если это будет отвечать интересам Англии.  
Он значительно похлопал себя по животу, и бесценный конверт, из-за которого они все множества раз подверглись за сегодня смертельной опасности, приветливо зашуршал.  
Стивен же уставился на рукава своей рубашки, в разных местах отмеченные красными пятнами, словно не замечал этого раньше.  
– Простите, господа, – извинился он, и направился в сторону уборной.  
Когда за ним закрылась дверь, синьор Алонсо допил свой чай и медленно встал.  
– Думаю, ему понадобится моя помощь, – светским тоном сообщил он Адаму и Джордану.  
Те неловко кивнули, и проводили взглядам его прямую спину.  
– Хорошие люди! – невпопад сказал Джордан, возвращаясь к своему сэндвичу, и Адам безмолвно согласился.  
К слову сказать, джентльмены отсутствовали примерно двадцать минут, и снова появились в зале с непроницаемыми лицами. Стивен закатал рукава рубашки, скрывая пятна крови, а синьор Алонсо смыл с лица дорожную пыль. Ни Адам, ни Джордан ничего им не сказали.  
Сейчас этот эпизод снова всплыл в памяти и Адам постарался подавить в себе вполне понятное человеческое любопытство, отметив, однако, про себя, что верно выбрал работодателя.  
– Напомни, почему мы сюда приехали? – синьор Алонсо, который снова пустил Стивена за руль, прикрыл глаза ладонью, защищаясь от лучей заходящего солнца.  
– Разумеется потому, что никто не станет нас здесь искать! – отозвался Стивен рассеянно, выруливая на широкую деревенскую улицу, ведущую вверх, к холму.  
«Хай-стрит», – прочитал Адам название на вывеске.  
– Логично предположить, что мы ринемся к Лэмпси – мы так и сделали, к слову – но про Карру многие даже не знают…  
– А что это? – неожиданно спросил Джордан, указывая на изящное здание, виднеющееся в просвете между домами. Адам различил строгий дорический ордер колон, и вынужден был согласиться – даже прячущееся, здание внушало любопытство.  
– Это? Это школа для мальчиков месье Венгера. Теперь там, правда, новый директор, старика в прошлом году наконец на отправили на пенсию, но всё равно всё по-старому. Кстати, довольно поучительная история!..  
Стивен пустился в пространный и немного путанный рассказ о филантропе-французе, медленно направляя машину по дороге. Адам слушал его вполуха, думая о том, как красиво закатное солнце высвечивает голубые глаза Джордана, а синьор Алонсо с ничего не выражающим лицом смотрел на крупные ладони Стивена, уверенно лежащие на руле, и никто не заметил, как в неприметной кофейне за стеклянной витриной мистер Джан проводил автомобиль долгим взглядом, вытер руки о фартук, поднял телефонную трубку и принялся набирать какой-то номер.**

****5.27 p.m.** **

**Джек не хотел, но остался на литургию.  
Он с большим вниманием выслушал путанный рассказ преподобного Каррагера о предстоящем концерте, который, если Джек все правильно понял, мог бы затмить выступление оперных певцов в Альберт Холле. Джеку было любопытно, как викарий убедит местных виртуозов Бейла и Бентли выступать именно на его вечере (а, к слову сказать, участвовать в концерте пастора Невилла эти ребята отказались), но разговор вышел довольно утомительный, и даже чай с булочками не особенно помог ситуации. Поэтому, как только преподобный иссяк, Джек хотел было откланяться, но, незаметно для себя, был втянут в обсуждение давних и близких знакомых. Потом он помог подмести церковь, высокую и прохладную, полную легким запахом ладана и лаванды, сухие букетики которой легкомысленно украшали статуи тринадцатого века. Потом преподобный попросил помочь ему с облачением, и Джек снова не нашел в себе силы уйти.  
Он разложил потрепанные экземпляры Библии по скамьям, украдкой наблюдая за отцом Каррагером, и вдруг понял, что преподобный как-то невероятно одинок.  
И поэтому он остался, внутренне готовясь употребить все силы, чтобы понять несомненно восхитительную проповедь этого великого и невероятно доброго человека, пусть Господь и не наградил его даром внятной речи.  
Джек практически полностью выдержал первую часть литургии, но на объявлении о предстоящих бракосочетаниях задремал, и проснулся от того, что громко стукнула створка двери.  
Преподобный Каррагер как раз читал молитву о «Церкви Христовой, земной и воинствующей», и вынужден был остановиться. Немногие прихожане обернулись на звук и Джек в их числе. Многие благодарно, многие возмущенно, но все как-то эмоционально высказали свое отношение к прерванной литургии, так что вошедшие – группа мужчин в припыленных рубашках и констебль в форменном мундире, постарались как можно незаметнее устроиться на задних скамьях. Преподобный Каррагер величественно повел бровью, переходя к проповеди о покаянии в грехе прелюбодеяния. Говорил он, надо признать, вдохновенно и довольно понятно. Правда, Джеку показалось, что сзади донесся еле сдерживаемый смех, замаскированный приступом кашля, но снова оборачиваться он не стал.  
Литургия закончилась довольно скоро традиционным благословением «Мир Божий, превосходящий всякое разумение, да сохранит ваши сердца и мысли в познании и любви Бога и Сына Его Иисуса Христа Господа нашего. Благословение Всемогущего Бога, Отца и Сына и Святого Духа, да будет с вами и пребудет с вами присно». Джек поднялся, разминая затекшие мышцы, и нос к носу столкнулся со Стивеном Джеррардом, которого он в церковном полумраке не признал с первого взгляда.  
– Мистер Джеррард!  
– Джекки! Рад тебя видеть! Прекрасно выглядишь, и деревенский воздух пошел тебе на пользу! – Стивен пожал ему руку и сердечно улыбнулся. – Синьора Алонсо ты знаешь, он все еще мой секретарь, а эти два джентльмена – Адам Лалана и Джордан Хендерсон. Прости, мне нужно поговорить с преподобным. Останешься на ужин? Буду рад с тобой поболтать!  
Джек подал руку рекомендованным господам, потом самым сердечным образом поздоровался с синьором Алонсо. Он знал Стивена Джеррарда еще со своего предыдущего места работы в Лондонской редакции, они довольно часто сталкивались – Стивен представлял публике свои изобретения, а Джек писал о них едкие статьи, и, по своему обыкновению, подавал надежды. Потом был инцидент на только что открытой насосной станции – оттуда пропали ярды медной проволоки, Джек писал об этом материал и, ненароком, наткнулся на искомую проволоку на черном рынке доков, потом была занимательная история с угнанной машиной, а затем началась война и пути Джека и Стивена Джеррарда несколько разошлись. Тем интереснее было встретить его здесь, в неожиданной компании, несколько помятого, но как всегда энергичного.  
Джек посмотрел на то, как Стивен эмоционально разговаривает с преподобным Каррагером, нюхом учуял интересную историю и решил остаться, чтобы увидеть своими глазами, чем все это закончится, а, возможно, даже разузнать, как все это началось.**

****7.10 p.m.** **

**На ужин у викария подавали свиные ребрышки с подливой, вишневый пудинг и вполне приличного качество шерри.  
– Я бы не отказался стать викарием, если не сдам экзамен на сержанта, – поделился с Адамом Джордан, когда они помогли преподобному убрать посуду и вышли в тенистый сад, чтобы подышать свежим воздухом и покурить, оставив преподобного, Стивена, синьора Алонсо и любопытного паренька с живыми глазами, Джека, за разговорами в гостиной.  
Адам чувствовал себя… не то, чтобы лишним здесь, но каким-то все-таки случайным, и это добавляло неловкости. Впрочем, рядом с ним оставался Джордан, находящийся в точно таком же положении, Джордан, казавшийся совершенно спокойным и уверенным в себе – стрелял ли он по неизвестным или намыливал тарелки чистящим средством.  
Это он, кстати, предложил прогуляться, тем самым избавив Адама от еще большей неловкости, и теперь они бесцельно бродили по саду, плавно перетекающему в церковное кладбище, среди аккуратных клумб и пожелтевших от времени могильных камней.  
Адам достал сигареты, Джордан – спички в металлическом коробке и помог прикурить. Огонек на секунду осветил его узкое лицо, которое Адам нашел невероятно привлекательным, на секунду пожалев об отсутствии на территории церкви тринадцатого века общественных мужских туалетов.  
Солнце уже село, но темнота еще не поглотила деревню, оставляя небо густо-синим, с редкими огоньками едва восходящих звезд. Деревня раскинулась у подножия холма, она блестела стекляшками светящихся окон как гирлянда на универмаге «Хэрродз», и в теплом воздухе весеннего вечера к ароматам цветущих ирисов и каштанов примешивался торфяной запах дыма от множества жарко-натопленных каминов.  
– Меня зовут Джордан, – вдруг сказал Адаму Джордан. – Джордан Хендерсон. Я констебль северного управления. У меня небольшой домик в трех часах еды отсюда. Не то чтобы близко от города, но ехать до насосной станции весьма удобно. А еще у меня есть такса, ее зовут Фиалка. Я часто задерживаюсь, поэтому с ней придется гулять. Извини.  
Адам остановился и окаменел. Одно дело живописать в своих мыслях спонтанный поцелуй среди несвежих писсуаров с привлекательным соучастником опасного, но благополучно разрешившегося приключения, и совсем другое получить приглашение в дом незнакомого человека, который вдруг предлагает тебе всего себя и собаку в придачу.  
Джордан стоял близко и ждал ответа. Адам понимал, что должен, просто обязан, ответить что-нибудь, и ответ его непременно будет прямым и честным, потому что на такую прямолинейную и, надо признать, смелую речь правильно было бы ответить тоже честно, дабы не питать констебля напрасными иллюзиями.  
Рациональная часть требовала немедленно сделать вид, будто предложение осталось непонятым, но за сегодняшний день Адам узнал, что Джордан предан своему долгу, что он не пасует перед трудностями, любит сэндвичи с ростбифом, метко стреляет, обладает невероятным тактом и прагматичным умом. Осталось только выяснить, как Джордан целуется, а еще Адам не имел ничего против собак.  
– Я… – начал было он, но был тут же прерван хлопком выстрела.  
Джордан повалил его на землю и громоподобно заорал «Тревога!»**

****7.30 p.m.** **

**Джек чувствовал себя на седьмом небе. Стивен, то ли от крайней усталости, то ли от невероятного возбуждения, выложил при нем всю историю собственных приключений, правда, судя по всему, с некоторыми оговорками – Джек понял, что документы, так тщательно оберегаемые всей компанией, довольно ценные, но что конкретно в них содержится, так и не смог осознать. План будущей статьи начал формироваться в его голове, и даже любимый нравоучительный вывод напрашивался сам собой – храните сверхсекретные документы там, где их не могут достать враги государства.  
Жителям деревни этот совет, быть может, и не пригодился бы, но Джек обожал придумывать нравоучительные резюме своим рассказам, и ничто не в силах было ему помешать.  
Время близилось к ночи, Джеку пора было прощаться с почтенной компанией, но он не мог заставить себя встать с кресла, тогда как Стивен живописал побег из Лондона на угнанной (одолженной) машине. Преподобный на эту занимательную историю лишь цокал языком, а ближе к концу вздохнул и достал из секретера пузатую бутылку виски. Благородный напиток даже не успели разлить по бокалом, как из сада донесся приглушенный хлопок, который Джек не сразу опознал как звук выстрела, и громкий крик констебля Хендерсона «Тревога».  
Синьор Алонсо выхватил из кармана револьвер.  
– Свет! – повелительно бросил он, и Джек метнулся к выключателю.  
А дальше все стало вдруг призрачным, почти неосязаемым.  
Стивен сунул Джеку в руки револьвер. Пастор Каррагер, пробормотав «грехи мои тяжкие», бесшумно скользнул к бюро и вытащил из нижнего ящика дробовик. Стивен приблизился было к двери, но его тут же отстранил синьор Алонсо.  
– Я не брошу парней! – твердо сказал ему Стивен.  
– Я не позволю тебе умереть, – упрямо парировал синьор Алонсо, и Джек подивился – они говорили так, будто бы речь не шла о сверхсекретных документах.  
– Отойдите оба, греховодники, – прошелестел пастор Каррагер, угрожающе поднимая свое внушительное оружие. – Сейчас вытащим ваших ребят.  
За окнами домика было обманчиво тихо. Викарий, двигающийся точно кошка, приоткрыл дверь и вгляделся в тишину. Джек и синьор Алонсо держали на прицеле окна, а Стивен, добывший в бюро преподобного еще один револьвер, подстраховывал хозяина дома.  
Пастор сделал странное движение и длинно свистнул.  
Тут же начали стрелять, и отец Каррагер выстрелил в ответ, в сторону густой терновой изгороди в южной оконечности церковной ограды.  
С шуршанием, неловко, точно ящерицы, Джордан и Адам просочились в дом. У Джордана была опалена прядь возле уха, Адам выглядел помятым и ошарашенным.  
– Их шестеро или семеро, – доложил Джордан, вставая сначала на четвереньки, а потом и в полный рост по стене, чтобы не отсвечивать в окнах. Он подал руку Адаму, помогая тому подняться, и они синхронно вытащили свои пистолеты. – Много.  
– Джентльмены не желают поговорить? – громко крикнули снаружи. У синьора Алонсо сделалось такое лицо, словно у него заболели все зубы разом.  
– Тот же тип. Где, черт возьми, хвалёный дядюшка Фрэнка?  
– Если у них есть еще бомбы, мы долго не протянем, – резонно заметил Адам.  
Джек увидел за окном мелькнувшую тень, не раздумывая, в мгновение ока прицелился в щель открытого окна, рассчитал траекторию и выстрелил, сразу же отступая за карниз.  
Тень остановилась и рухнула, но по домику тут же открыли огонь. Окна лопнули, засыпав уютную гостиную осколками.  
– Стекла! – простонал пастор, грохнув сразу обоими стволами дробовика. Остальные защитники домика стреляли молча и сосредоточенно  
Вдруг Джек понял, что что-то не так. Выстрелы продолжались, но звучали дальше, глуше.  
– Валите секретаря! – закричал уже знакомый голос, но уже с паническими интонациями.  
Стивен машинально попытался прикрыть синьора Алонсо собой, но тот с досадой чертыхнулся.  
– Это не обо мне.  
Снова послышались выстрелы, а затем глухие стоны и ругательства. Потом все стихло, так же резко, как и началось. Джек вытер что-то мокрое с щеки – оказывается, отлетевший осколок поранил ему щеку. Честно говоря, он не совсем чувствовал реальность происходящего: перестрелка в деревенской церкви! Секретные документы! Пастор с дробовиком наперевес! И разговаривает так, что все его понимают! Чудеса, да и только.  
Снова мелькнула тень, но Джек не успел выстрелить. И синьор Алонсо тоже. И Адам. И Джордан. И даже преподобный.  
– Господа, – с мягким акцентом сказал мистер Джан, булочник из кофейни на Хай-стрит. – Надеюсь, все вы целы. Национальная гвардия была задержана в дороге – кто-то подорвал рельсы на путях, а на автомобильной дороге рассыпал острые предметы, повреждающий шины, но я и мой секретарь сочли своим долгом задержать негодяев. Кстати, я уже вижу огни приближающихся автомобилей, и, вероятнее всего, это и есть национальная гвардия. Думаю, вам разумнее будет дождаться их приезда внутри. Я бы на вашем месте никому не доверял. Мы, чтобы не смущать вас, останемся за дверью.  
Джек услышал звук приближающийся сbрены и опустил пистолет, который сжимал до боли напряженными пальцами.  
«Зачем булочнику секретарь?» – вертелось у него в голове.**

****8.50 p.m.** **

**Вместе с национальной гвардией прибыл и невысокий степенный господин, с когда-то рыжими, а теперь совсем седыми волосами. Он-то, собственно, и постучал в дверь.  
– Выходите уже, – ворчливо сказал он повелительно.  
Стивен неловко спрятал в карман чужой револьвер и попытался пригладить встрепанную шевелюру.  
– Что? – буркнул он в ответ на выразительный взгляд синьора Алонсо. – Я его побаиваюсь с тех пор, как нам с Фрэнком было по пять лет!  
Стук повторился, став более нетерпеливым.  
Преподобный Каррагер посторонился, Стивен отпер дверь. На всей территории церковного сада и кладбища было светло как днем от мощных электрических фонарей. Бойцы национальной гвардии, молчаливые и, кажется, чуть-чуть пристыженные, сковывали наручниками лежащих на земле людей в темных костюмах. Кто-то был без сознания, кто-то стонал от боли, кто-то по-испански требовал посла и адвоката. В отдалении курил восточного вида господин, а рядом с ним, на ступеньках церкви, сидел очень красивый белокурый юноша и приветливо играл с собакой.  
– Лорд Рэднапп… – начал было Стивен, но лорд Рэднапп сперва, до всяких объяснений, протянул вперед белую холеную руку, и Стивен, с некоторым облегчением даже, вложил уже основательно помятый пакет в раскрытую ладонь.  
– Очень хорошо, – покровительственно заметил лорд Рэднапп. – Мой дорогой племянник и его секретарь подготовили контракт о передаче прав собственности на эту вещь от тебя правительству Его Величества. Так же, на словах они просили передать, что ты должен им ленч. Машину можешь оставить себе.  
– Фрэнк так сказал? – изумился Стивен.  
– Нет, это уже от меня – Лорд Рэднапп махнул рукой, и пакет магическим образом исчез, словно его и не было.  
Джордан наблюдал за этой сценой отстраненно, хоть и с некоторым изумлением. Нечасто увидишь так близко одного из тех людей, что вершат судьбы мира. Впрочем, раз уж все закончилось, ему бы хотелось попасть домой, выгулять, наконец, Фиалку, и, желательно, в компании Адама. Он правда не понял, готов ли Адам поехать вместе с ним, и хотел бы разобраться в самое ближайшее время.  
– Голубчики, спасибо за службу, – лорд Рэднапп посмотрел каждому в глаза, и взгляд его был серьезен и прям. – Кстати, не забудьте поблагодарить мистера Джана и мистера Кариуса за их неоценимую помощь! Я очень надеюсь, что это происшествие не повлияет на вас серьезным образом, и все вы продолжите свою работу на благо Англии.  
– Благо Англии, конечно, – явно передразнивая, себе под нос пробормотал синьор Алонсо. Судя по всему, это была не первая его встреча с лордом Рэднаппом, и особого пиетета он к государственному мужу не питал.  
– Вас, разумеется, доставят по домам, – Лорд Рэднапп кивнул своим мыслям. – Хорошего вечера, джентльмены.  
И он медленно пошел мимо рядов машин к своему автомобилю, возле которого, предупредительно открыв дверь, уже стоял молодой человек в костюме-тройке.  
«Не иначе, секретарь», – решил Джордан про себя.  
Они все смотрели ему вслед, словно загипнотизированные. И наваждение спало лишь тогда, когда лорд сел в машину. Стивен встряхнул головой.  
– Так просто, – сказал он тихо. – Все разрешилось так просто. Карра, а где ты будешь ночевать, кстати?  
Преподобный Каррагер пренебрежительно фыркнул, оглядывая гостиную, засыпанную оконным стеклом. Больше видимых повреждений, кажется, не было.  
– К вам я не поеду, – заявил он категорично. Синьор Алонсо возвел очи горе – мол, «не очень-то и хотелось», но тут к церкви пробился невысокий темноволосый человек в сутане и с внушительным носом.  
– Джеймс Ли Данкан Каррагер! – отчеканил он возмущенно, перекрывая своим голосом даже гул работающих фонарей. – Какого дьявола ты не можешь служить, как все нормальные люди?!  
Джордан решил в этой сцене не участвовать, он спрятал свой пистолет и выбрался из домика, подходя к восточного вида господину.  
– Я так понимаю, вас нужно благодарить за наше чудесное спасение? – он протянул руку, и господин сердечно ответил на рукопожатие.  
– Я Эмре Джан, а это мой секретарь, Лорис Кариус. Мы служащие… одного нового управления, которое организовала британская Корона на территории подконтрольной ей Германии. Здесь по своим делам, – пояснил мистер Джан. – Наше задание секретное, но прикреплены мы к дипмиссии Британии. Сегодня утром по всем каналам дипломатических служб прошли данные о Стивене Джеррарде, его чертежах и вероломном нападении на насосную станцию. Не сомневаюсь, утечку организовал лорд Рэднапп, или МИ-6 по его приказу, и за мистером Джеррардом, на самом деле, развернулась настоящая охота. Мы же здесь с Лорисом выслеживали ячейку, которую контролировали оставшиеся нацистские генералы, засевшие в Аргентине и, когда я увидел мистера Джеррарда в машине, я понял, что, совершенно случайно, конечно, он попал из огня да в полымя, если вы извините мне каламбур. Ваш приезд в деревню нельзя было не заметить, с позволения сказать.  
– Мы знали, что наши подопечные охотятся за какими-то чертежами. После истории со взрывами на насосной станции, стало понятно, за чьими именно чертежами. Дальше мы поймали радиоволну национальной гвардии и поняли, что лучше действовать самим. Эмре, правда, говорит, что я немного перестарался, – безмятежно продолжил рассказ Лорис, ласково почесывая собаку по животу.  
– Спасибо вам, – сказал Джордан еще раз, совершенно искренне. – Если вам понадобится какая-нибудь помощь, всегда к вашим услугам, джентльмены.  
Мистер Джан мягко улыбнулся.  
– Это очень ценно, но, кажется, вас уже ждут.  
Джордан обернулся. Рядом с ним стоял сонный Адам.  
– Я нашел машину, – сказал он тихо. – Только еще не выучил адрес. Скажешь, куда нас отвезти? Мистер Джеррард дал мне отгул на завтрашний день. Комендант Гиггз передал, что у тебя завтра нет дежурства, только я не понял, откуда он это знает.  
«Разве это важно?», – подумал Джордан, который тоже не имел ни малейшего понятия, откуда незнакомый ему комендант Гиггз осведомлен о графике дежурства в их полицейском участке. Нужно будет расспросить суперинтенданта Скоулза. Потом. Пока это потерпит.  
– Пойдем, – сказал Джордан Адаму, и тот решительно взяв его за руку, повел к ближайшей патрульной машине.**

****10.13 p.m.** **

**Джека в машину Стивен запихнул почти насильно.  
– Но!..  
Адам и Джордан уехали тихо. Вернее, Джек, поглощённый разговором с терпеливым мистером Джаном и беспечным Лорисом, этого попросту не заметил. Злоумышленников заковали в наручники и всех увезли, под громкие возмущённые крики по-испански. Окна в домике викария затянули масляной бумагой. Преподобного забрал на своей машине пастор Невилл, поминутно ругаясь и отпуская едкие комментарии. Преподобный, против обыкновения, совершенно не ругался в ответ, и Джек порадовался, что после такой трудной ночи он не будет один. Почти все сотрудники национальной гвардии тоже уехали с места происшествия, и только Джек все еще расспрашивал мистера Джана и мистера Кариуса.  
У него в голове не укладывались события прошедшего дня, а уж германские шпионы в кофейне на Хай-стрит приводили его в полный восторг, так что Стивен почти силком был вынужден погрузить в его машину к отчаянно-зевающему сержанту.  
Джек крикнул, что завтра он ещё зайдёт и кое-что обязательно выспросит, и мистер Джан пообещал приготовить ему что-то особенное. Они с мистером Кариусом, которого, к слову сказать, Джек никогда не видел в булочной, медленно пошли по дороге вниз, в деревню, а у ног их крутилась дружелюбная собака с роскошным хвостом. Джек через окно увидел, как Стивен и синьор Алонсо, лениво переговариваясь, садятся в угнанную (подаренную) машину и тоже уезжают.  
– Куда едем? – терпеливо спросил сержант.  
Джек назвал адрес.  
По дороге он сразу же начал делать заметки в записной книжке. Буквы прыгали, мысли Джека тоже. Он писал короткие тезисы, из которых впоследствии должна была вырасти цельная статья, увлекательно, но беспристрастно рассказывающая о событиях этого чрезвычайно длинного дня, обязательно с нравоучительным резюме в финале. Этот день – словно бы вознаграждение за долгое время, проведённое в ожидании чего-то значительного, произвёл на Джека неизгладимое впечатление. И, как ни странно, Джек вдруг понял, что его жизнь находится в его собственных руках, а удивительные история поджидают за углом, в кофейне на Хай-стрит.  
Погруженный в собственные мысли, Джек не заметил, как они добрались до небольшого коттеджа, стоящего на другой стороне реки, увитого плющом и барвинком. Джек поблагодарил исполнительного сержанта, пожелал ему доброй ночи, и, зевая, пошёл по вымощенной гравием дорожке к дому. Свет в окнах не горел, но Джек не тешил себя напрасной надеждой, что его позднее возвращение останется незамеченным. Действительно, дверь с театральным скрипом отворилась как раз тогда, когда он подошёл достаточно близко.  
На пороге стоял Джо – сонный, огромный, в полосатой пижаме и смешном ночном колпаке, который он надевал исключительно в те вечера, когда Джек задерживался по служебной или иной необходимости.  
– Ну? – спросил Джо сурово, хотя Джек видел, что в его глазах мелькают искорки любопытства пополам с беспокойством.  
– Ты не поверишь, что сегодня со мной случилось! – выдохнул Джек возбужденно и шагнул домой.**

****11.25 p.m.**  
В окнах неприметной конторы в Сохо до сих пор горел свет.  
Небольшом кабинете, освещённом уютной настольной лампой, как нельзя лучше подходил для весьма обычной процедуры – вечернего разбора полетов.  
Мистер Джеймс Милнер, уткнувшись в стопку листов, исписанных мелким убористым почерком, заканчивал свой обширный доклад.  
– Таким образом, – монотонно вещал он. – Операцию «Крылатые спутники» можно считать успешно завершённой. Мистер Джеррард расстался с чертежами сверхлегкой и невероятно простой в производстве ракеты на выгодных для Короны условиях, получив содействие от тех людей, которые могли помочь ему наилучшим образом. Ячейка нацистских террористов, планирующих захватить упомянутые чертежи и устроить атаку на корабли пассажирского флота, ликвидирована. Лорд Рэднапп получит очередную правительственную награду. Констебль Хендерсон продвинется по службе. В казначействе я уже выписал субсидию для восстановления насосной станции, и от статьи мистера Уилшера, я думаю, не будет особого вреда. Так же, я полагаю, мистер Лэмпард и мистер Терри смогут позволить себе ещё одну машину.  
Мистер Саутгейт, глава МИ-6, потер слезящиеся глаза и благодарно кивнул своему секретарю, мистеру Гарри Кейну, который поставил перед ним поднос с вечернем чаем.  
– Остроумная идея с утечкой информации, Милнер, – отметил мистер Саутгейт.  
– Спасибо, сэр, – бесстрастно отозвался Джеймс.  
– Позвольте спросить, как вы уговорили участвовать во всем этом мистера Бэкхема? На сколько я знаю, он уже давно не работает с нами, предпочитая частную практику.  
– Я не уверен, что бывают бывшие шпионы, сэр, – Джеймс склонил голову на бок. – В любом случае, его роль была лишь только в том, чтобы отвлечь господ Лэмпарда и Терри от того, каким образом национальная гвардия выедет по указанному ими адресу, и сделать так, чтобы даже мысль выехать в Блэкменшир не посетила их, с позволения сказать, светлые головы. Я взял на себя инициативу ещё и потому, что слишком уж много случайных людей оказались там в один момент. Могли возникнуть лишние риски, сэр.  
– Согласен, – отозвался мистер Саутгейт, наливая в чашку молока.  
Джеймс продолжил.  
– Поэтому, узнав у мистера Оуэна расписание мистера Бэкхема, в телефонном разговоре я попросил о небольшой услуге, и, думаю, осознание того, что система ему что-то должна, невероятно греет самолюбие мистера Бэкхема.  
– Я понял вас, Милнер, – кивнул мистер Саутгейт. – Позаботьтесь о том, чтобы услуга от нас понадобилась мистеру Бэкхема в ближайшее время. Не стоит слишком злоупотреблять ресурсами управления.  
Джеймс сделал пометку в своих записях.  
– Что-нибудь ещё, сэр? – спросил он.  
– Нет, благодарю вас, – мистер Саутгейт устало улыбнулся. – Вы проделали огромную работу. Передайте от меня извинения вашей драгоценной супруге, за то, что так надолго задержал вас сегодня.  
– Это наша работа, сэр, – заметил Джеймс. – Спокойной ночи, джентльмены.  
Мистер Саутгейт и мистер Кейн остались – они часто задерживались в конторе заполночь, обсуждая стратегию развития управления внешней разведки, но Джим старался ночевать в собственном доме.  
Он надел плащ, взял со стола портфель и шляпу, потушил свет в своём кабинете, сдал ключи круглосуточному вахтёру Краучу и вышел на улицу.  
Знаменитый лондонский туман – серо-фиолетовый, густой и плотный, поднимался над крышами уцелевших после войны домов. Назавтра Джима ждал ещё один длинный и сложный день, в котором он, может быть, спасёт мир, а, может быть, рассчитает премию отделу сельскохозяйственного оборудования, но, в любом случае, перед новым днём следовало хорошенько выспаться грядущей ночью.  
Джим направился к стоянке служебных автомобилей, и вдруг поймал себя на том, что улыбается. Пусть сегодня случилось множество удивительных событий, произошли досадные недоразумения и фантастические совпадения, но, Джим был доволен.  
Все же, несмотря ни на что, это был хороший день.**


End file.
